


A different kind if family

by Hetaliafan2000



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Also a human, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And is a hitwoman, But they dont really mater really, F/F, Gen, Minor Character Death, Mr. Puffin is female in this, Multi, She also raises Iceland, Uh Mafia Au i guess, and has a big family, that show up like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: A story in which a hitwoman becomes a mother. Aka a female human mr. puffin found female iceland and raises her from just a baby to an adult.





	A different kind if family

**Author's Note:**

> To make this short, I had written this over a month ago but never posted it. This was because i planed to write corasponding fic to it before putting this one up. However I haven't even started it and saw no reason to just put this one up seeing how this one could go as is. A lot of the names are either ones i picked for what they mean/Idk what name to give them or are ones that are pretty much accepted as canon. The mean of the names I will post at the end but for now the names will be up here.  
> NAMES~~~  
> FemMr.Puffin- Bennca  
> FemIceland-Nichaela Kinaaz  
> Rome-Remus  
> Romano-Lovina  
> Seborga-Vincent or Vinny  
> Seychelles-Veronica  
> FemAmerica-Kelsy Jones  
> China-Yao Wang  
> Prussia-Gilbert  
> Hunagry-Elizaveta  
> Scadinavia-Endride  
> Germania-Andreas

If asked why she pick up the baby she found, she would scowl and punch whoever asked with loud “What, you think I am heartless?” However no one ever asked and she never got to give an answer. And she wouldn't give an answer to anyone who asked why she kept the baby and decided to raised her.

  
  
  
  


She didn't mean to find her, however when she heard the cry coming from an ally she just had to look. She was in Iceland for a assignment,  some idiot had pissed of one of bosses and she got called in when he ran for it, and she had already been there for a good two months.

 

She was walking back to her rented apartment after another night trying to figure out a way to kill the guy and make it look like an accident when she heard a small cry from the ally she just walked by. She stopped and looked around, except for some people on the other side of the street she was alone. She waited for a moment and listened, then she heard it again, she walked backwards and then turned to face the ally. She walked carefully in, as she did the crying got louder until it was obvious where it was coming from.

 

She turned to the big garbage can and lifted the lid. She was shocked and yet she wasn't at what she saw. She knew the world was cruel and humans were even crueler. But she didn't think she would ever find a baby in a trash can. She had grown up thinking babies were to be cherished  and loved and it pissed her off when she saw that other people didn’t love them like they should.

 

She shook those thoughts out of her head and carefully picked up the baby. The baby had beautiful white hair and when she opened her eyes she saw that it had purplish blue eyes. Bennca checked the baby over for any injury that would make her take then to the doctor immediately. She didn't find any but the baby must be cold in only the thin blanket it was wrapped in. 

 

She thought for a moment before taking off her jacket and put it around the baby. She also took off her scarf and wrapped it around the baby's head and ears. She was left in a red long sleeved shirt but she didn't mind. With one hand she checked how much cash she had on her and walked to the nearest store. She wondered if she might need to use a card before she pushes that thought out of her head as she walked in to the store.

 

She only knew the basic needs a baby needed but not much more than that. She grabbed a basket to carry the items and went directly to the baby section. Considering how small the baby was she was betting that she wasn't older than a couple of months and so wouldn't need any jar food. And even if she was older Bennca didn't think the baby's stomach would handle semi-solid food. So she only got a can of formula, bottles, a pack of diapers, wipes, some small blankets, and a couple of warm outfits for it. On her was to the check out she grabbed some bottles of water and a book on children.

 

The check out clerk gave her looks but she ignored them and walked out with her one bag of stuff after buying one of the larger cloth bags. After she left she hurried to her apartment taking a taxi  because she did not want the baby to be out in the cold when it didn’t need to be. When she got there she hurried up and turn the heat up. She unwrapped the scarf and coat from the baby and set it down on the ground after putting a blanket under it.

 

She didn’t know if it had a diaper on and if it did it would need changing anyway. So she opened the pack of wipes and box of diapers and unwrapped the baby from the blanket that was around it. Three minutes later and she knew the gender of the baby, it was a girl meaning she couldn’t call her an it anymore, and was putting on the warm clothing she bought for her. 

 

She planned on taking her to the doctors tomorrow, hopefully they could figure out who the parents were and how old she was, but in the meantime she needed to feed her. She walked to the little kitchen with the formula, bottles and water reading on how to make a bottle form the side of the tin can of the formula. She knew that the baby’s stomach might not handle a large amount of food so she only planned to give her six ounces of milk at every three or four hours. Sure she knew that would require her to have little to know sleep but really she thought that it was a rather small price to pay.

  
  
  


The next day she was tired and in need of sleep, but she at least knew that she was on the right track to getting the baby healthy. She also found out that the baby was younger than she would have thought and who her parents were. 

 

At the doctors while she was talking about what she needed to do to take care of her, which she was planning to do only until she could find a suitable orphanage, the nurses were trying to find a birth certificate for the little one, it wasn’t to hard seeing as the girl had white hair and they knew the gender already. And before she was even ready to leave did they find one.

 

The baby was only a day old, she was born a few hours before she found her. In fact the nurse that helped deliver her was the one that found her birth certificate, however it wasn’t filled out all the way and only had her date of birth and her hair and eye color. There was no parent or even a name, the nurse said that she had given the paper for the mother to fill out then left, only coming back a half an hour later to see if the mother was done. The thing was, the paper was laid on the bed and both the baby and mother were gone. She had informed the higher ups and then they did what they were supposed to while she went back to work, however in the off chance that they found the baby she had kept the birth certificate. 

 

The event was long but in the end she ended up filling the rest of the certificate leaving out who her parents were until it could be filled in. She felt a little awkward in having to pick a name when she wasn’t planning on keeping her but well she couldn’t keep calling her baby. So in the end before she went back to the apartment the baby was name Nichaela Kinaaz. 

 

She remembered always wondering why her mother named her with a name meaning ‘servant to god’. She hated that meaning and tended to pretend that it wasn’t a possible meaning, long ago she had decided that she wasn’t anyone's servant and she didn’t want name the baby something similar. She thought of the names and meanings for those names, she choose Nichaela for victorious and Kinaaz for pride of the king.

 

It was a fitting name she thought, for the baby was victorious against death after being out in the cold for so long just after being born, and she would no doubt be the pride of some good man. Still after all was said and done she was tired and was more than happy to take a nap after she went back to the store to get a small sleeping area for Nichaela. She knew that she would have to buy more stuff for her, and she would give the stuff that she brought to the orphanage because she had no need for it, but for now she was content with what she had. 

  
  


She had only meant to keep Nichaela for a couple of weeks, a month at most. However after a month went by she convinced herself that a couple more days were fine. Then those days turned into weeks and by the third month she knew that she was only lying to herself when she said that she hadn't found a good orphanage. She had found one, but anytime she thought of taking her there something in her chest hurt.

 

She had already finished her job, she couldn't find a babysitter she trusted enough to let them watch Nichaela so she bought one of the baby holders things and took her with her. It probably wasn't the most responsible but well she never claimed to be maternal and she honestly didn't see what was wrong. The guy was stupid and didn't know how to fight so it wasn't like if he did go after her she couldn't protect the both of them. It also wasn't like she didn't dress Nichaela properly, she made sure that she was wearing warm clothing and was covered in blankets before they went out.

 

And so one night, when the stars were out and she had long since laid Nichaela down for bed she thought. Did she want to take in Nichaela? The answer was yes, she wanted take her in so bad it hurt her to think that she would be with someone else and being their child. She never thought she would want children, she had been a middle child, told to take care of her younger siblings when the eldest went away and was told not to be a nuisance. There was a reason she only contacted her family every few years and it wasn't just because she was a contracted killer with mafia ties, though that was one of the reasons. 

 

Another question then, could she actually take care of her? Yes she had money and yes she could pay for food, clothing, and education for her but she was under no illusion. Her job had risks and was very dangerous and should she make a too powerful enemy then they would no doubt come after Nichaela. The mafia was full of assholes and to be honest they were killers at heart, or at least learned to ignore their feelings until it blew up in their face.

 

So really the question is, was Bennca going to be able to protect Nichaela? At the moment yes she was, she wasn't weak and she wasn't stupid, she knew when a job was to much for her and she knew when to back off. She had to know otherwise it could get her killed and she liked to be alive. And if she needed to tell someone that she couldn't take the job she told them why. She had to do it once, one mafia Don had asked her if she wanted to make a name for herself and told her to kill some other mafia Don. However she was just a newbie and new that she couldn't, so she politely, well for her it was polite, and declined with the promise that she would keep her mouth shut. She did and they let her go though she had no doubt that they watched her for a while wondering if she would spill.

 

After that she did make a name for herself as a new freelancer that was surprisingly truthfully in their abilities, something that was apparently not to common. And it was easy to get work, everyone wanted someone dead and it was only a matter of price and who would do it. 

 

She shook her head, to really protect Nichaela she would either have to make sure to not have any enemies or she would have to join a family. She would rather not do the latter, but if she did the former she would make sure that Nichaela knew how to protect herself. Before she knew it she was already drawing up a training scheduled and who would be good teachers for her little pride. 

  
  


She didn't leave Iceland until Nichaela was a year old, and by then she had full custody of her. Bennca may have needed to fake some papers for herself but it wasn't anything she couldn't do, or more like make someone else do it. Money after all opened up a lot of doors and she wasn't afraid to open them to get what she wanted.

 

Before she left she made a promise to visit the island at least every couple of years, history was important and so was heritage and it would help Nichaela to know where she came from. Bennca had no plans to hide who Nichaela was not to the world and certainly not to Nichaela herself. 

 

Their first stop was Italy of course she wanted to introduced Nichaela to the few people she could trust to if not to have her back than to at least give her a warning before they backstabbed her. Plus it would be good chance to get another job or two to take Nichaela on, something simple and not to traumatizing like a sniper kill. 

 

Everyone loved Nichaela, not that she thought anyone wouldn't, and even the few Dons that were there seemed to adore her. One of them hat was there was a big man named, or so he said, Remus that had a grandchild of his own that was there too. The Don had the bright idea to put them together in the playpen that he had brought and then proceeded to laugh as they played together. 

 

If memory serves her right then the grandchild, a girl named Lovina or Roma, was only a little older than Nichaela and wasn't known to have good behavior. But Bennca thought she was good, then again the girl could have been distracted by Nichaela’s hair. Still they had played well together with no fights so she didn't care what rumours said.

 

Before she left she did end up getting a couple of jobs. They were most going around the world and taking out the stupid idiots that thought they could run from the mafia. There was six in total, more than she planned but nothing she couldn't handle especially since there was no time limit beside it not taking longer than four years. Before she left with Nichaela she joked that she was becoming the mafia bounty hunter, and Nichaela had a playdate with the Don’s granddaughter.

  
  


They first went to a city in Russia. It was beautiful with the buildings towering over the streets. It wasn't winter yet and so Russia was warm and there were flowers blooming l around. Still, Bennca made sure to pack enough warm clothing for the two of them, mostly for Nichaela as she was a little young. 

 

It would really only take her a couple of weeks, a month at most, to kill who she had to. Even with Nichaela she was quite good at tracking people down. However she wanted to see the sites and make sure that her daughter had a good time here, even if she was too young to remember visiting but that was what cameras are for. 

 

In the end she decided that since she still had over three years to finish then it was fine to backpack across to her next hit. Since she wanted to start backpacking sooner rather than later she killed the guy two weeks after they got to Russia and was on her to China. And if on the way she and Nichaela would stop and see the sites well then that wasn't anybody's business except hers, though she would happily show off the pictures she took.

  
  


After China she had to track the third person down as he had a little more time to hid. Still it wasn't hard and she was lead to a city in Germany. It was colder than it was in Russia but the days were getting shorter and the moths went on.

 

It was November when they got to the city and she found it beautiful just like she did Russia and China. She never really went out of Italy after she moved before she went to Iceland, however she made sure she at least knew a little bit of the language before she went into a country. 

 

Since she still had at least three years left she wanted to stay in Germany for a while. So she bought an apartment and killed who she was suppose to quickly. Since she still didn't trust random people she brought Nichaela with her and made sure she was right there next to while she shot the guy. Then she made it look like a suicide so it wouldn't be traced back to her, not that it would but she was cautious now that she had a child and she didn't want her in that sort of trouble. 

 

Though Nichaela would one day be in trouble, that is if she followed in her footsteps and became a hitwoman, Bennca wouldn't really care. She made no plans in hiding what her job was from Nichaela even if she hid it from most of the rest of the world. She also would support Nichaela in whatever job she wanted as long as it made her happy, though she was going to teach her how to protect herself in case Nichaela wanted to follow her.

 

They ended up staying a year and a half Germany. She hadn't planned on staying that long but apparently who ever ran the world thought it was time to for her to see her family again. It was a few weeks before Nichaela's birthday and she was browsing through a store trying to find something for her. 

 

Nichaela was turning two so she didn't see the point in making a big deal about it. But Don Remus wanted to celebrate it and said to be in Italy a couple of days before her birthday. He was planning a party for her despite her age because he wanted to see “the little bambino who has tamed my granddaughter.”

 

Bennca had translated that into “I want to spoil more people.” Remus had reputation for being a happy man that love to give presents to even random strangers. That didn't mean he couldn't be feared, he was ever since someone made the mistake of almost killing his child years ago, but he generally kept a happy face that he showed to most people.

 

Bennca didn't know why Remus had taken a shine to her or Nichaela, he treated them like they were another daughter and granddaughter, but she thought it might have to do with her once saying that she never really talked to her family. Italians were big on family, Remus even more so, and they didn't like it when children were estranged from family. She had lost count of the times that an old granny snagged her off the streets and feed her food when she first came to Italy. Really after the twentieth time she finally asked one of them to show her how to cook like them, then when she was sure she could cook she payed them back by cooking for them.

 

She shook her head and decide to head to the food section of the store, they were running low on milk and she heard that there was sale of bananas. Nichaela loved the things and she wanted to try her hand at making pie so she thought that she could get enough to make some banana cream pie. 

 

However it seemed that wasn't the plan because as she turned the corner two kids ran into her as they fought. Thankfully they didn't knock her over because Nichaela was in her arms and she might have dropped her otherwise. She looked over at the two kids, they didn't even notices that they almost ran her over and continued to fight. She frowned at them before setting Nichaela, and her basket, down telling her not to move. 

 

Then with one swift movement she pulled the two children apart and grabbed their ears. They immediately started to pull away from her and at each other again but she wasn't having it. She made sure she had a tight grip and said, “Just what do you think you are doing.”

 

The one in her left hand, a white haired child that couldn't have been more than ten, turned to her and pointed a finger at the other child. He started to say something when he opened his eyes and realized she wasn't whoever he thought. 

 

“You’re not dad.” he said, which stopped the other child trying to get away from her and cause them to stare at her. 

 

She let let go of their ears and raised an eyebrow. She stood up to her full height and stared down at them. 

 

“No I am not your father. However I am an angry mother that you almost knocked over. Just what were you fighting about that caused you to almost make me drop my child?”

 

The two child looked down guilty. She waited till they were ready to talk and picked up Nichaela and her bag. When the one that had been it her right hand, a brown long haired child that looked to be about the same age as the other, looked back up and said with an attitude, “Well Gilbert pissed me off and was being-”

 

“That's not true Liz! If you hadn't been such a wuss-” the other one interrupted, they almost started another fight however she tugged on their hair and they shut up.

 

“You done?” she said raising another eyebrow. The nodded and rubbed at their head when she let go again. She nodded and thought for a minute. 

 

She pointed a finger at the one apparently called Gilbert and asked, “Brat, do you have your father's number? If you don't then we are going to the help desk and calling him on the loudspeaker.”

 

He apparently didn't like being called brat but he shook his head and answered her, “Dad's phone died after we got here.”

 

She nodded then motioned them to follow her. They did and she took them to the help desk and asked the kids to give the helper their father's name. She twitched at the name given and wondered how unlucky she could be that it would be her older brother that were the kid’s father.

 

Apparently she was very unlucky because not ten minutes she saw not one but two of her brother coming near them with children. She looked at how many there were, she counted at least more than seven, and figured that she could cut them some slack for having lost two of their children.

 

The two that she found, Gilbert and Elizaveta as she was told, ran and jumped at their father. She smirked at the appearance of her older brother, there was no tall intimidating man thar she remembered. Instead all she saw was a man being attacked by children that he didn’t know how to controle. Fitting, she thought, considering how he lad lefter to take care of the rest of their siblings even thought she was only about twelve. 

 

She shook her head and went to go back to her shopping when Gilbert, in a loud voice, pointed to her and said, “And she was the one that broke up our fight dad. She grabbed out ears and everything just like you do.”

 

She cursed silently and wondered how he could be so cheerful at being scolded. She turned towards the crowd of children and two adults. Bennca raised an eyebrow when her brothers looked at her and gasp. Rolling her eyes she said, “Close your damn mouths and stop looking like a fish Endride, Andreas.”

  
  


After that little introduction she couldn't get away from them. They didn't let her get away without her spilling how she had a child, something they immediately called their parents to tell. She only got a break when she went to Italy, it was like a vacation and she was tempted to just stay there, however she knew that her brothers were stubborn and would try to track her down now that they have seen her.  

 

So after the birthday party that Remus threw, it was lovely and Nichaela got to see Lovina again along with the girls uncle that was only a few years older than her and younger sister despite that the younger was only being a few month old, she went back to Germany only to be greeted by a family reunion. Sometime after she left fore Italy her brothers and parents organized for every single sibling she had to be in Germany. 

 

It wasn’t like she hated her family, not really despite all the problems that she had with them growing up, but really they were both crazy and loud. Not only that, her job made it a little hard to stay in contact, it was bad enough that she had brought Nichaela into it. But they didn't know what she did and only saw it as her hating them, it was annoying but she thought it was for the best. That was why after everyone except her brothers left she was happy, she thought that was the last time she would be surprised by a visit from them. However some how they got her number and would call all the time, and her brothers thought that now was the time to ask her to be a babysitter for them. 

 

She put up with it for a while, then she knew that she had to leave otherwise she would not be able to do her job in the time frame that she was supposed to. So one day after she said goodbye to the kids and her brothers she packed everything up. All of her hidden guns, knives, and bullets were put in a box to be shipped to a storage for her later. Clothing was either packed to be taken with them or burned. She made sure to leave nothing behind that would tell where she would go. By the time the sun was coming up the apartment was bare and looked new. Thanks to the people that Don Remus sent everything was already on it way and nothing was left behind. She and Nichaela were in a car and on their way Spain.

  
  


It went like that for years, moving from one place to another staying only for a year at a time at most. The most frequent place they went to was Italy and Iceland, Bennca made sure that Nichaela knew where she came from and that she had no doubt that she loved her. It was made easy by making sure that she knew how Bennca had her, and that she also that she knew what Bennca’s job was and that that was the reason for why she was pushed so hard.

 

Even though they moved around Bennca made sure that she got a good education, and that she knew how to protect herself. After the left Spain Bennca started to show Nichaela how to use a gun, how to handle knives. She even started her on hand to hand combat and got her a teacher for it, Bennca wanted there to be no doubt that Nichaela could protect herself. 

 

And despite the fact that they moved around so much Nichaela had friends, not much but she did. Thanks to the new technology it was easier for her to contact them, though it also made it easier to track them if one didn’t know what they were doing. Because of the fact that they practically grew up side by side, Lovina Vargas was a close friend. 

 

Both knew what it was like to be pushed to be better, to be smarter, to be more. Both also knew what it was like to be raised by a single parent, Lovina’s parent’s were killed shortly after her little brother Vinny was born in a car accident and Don Remus had to step up and be a parent again. So even though the situation was different they both felt similar feelings and talked to each other despite the age difference.

 

Another friend was a young girl that was left on the streets after her mom died when the two of them were thirteen, both of them were the same age miness a couple of months give or take a few days. Her name was Veronica and she didn’t know who her father was, didn’t want to know who it was, and lived in France. She still lived in France and planned to double major in business management and baking so she could start up her own kitchen.

 

Truly Bennca thought she could do it, she had the passion and drive to do it, not only that she also was smart and made more than a few deals with the local criminal bosses that she would be a neutral place for meetings if they paid for her to go through school. She had no problem with the fact that Nichaela had made friends with her and was more than willing to pay a few months of phone calling when they couldn’t go on any chat site.

 

There were of course other things that Nichaela had to occupy her time with. School work that Bennca gave her and training workouts that her teacher told her to do so she never forgot her lessons. After Nichaela had turned six Bennca started on finding her a teacher so she could learn self defence. Sure she had already shown her the proper was to assemble, disassemble, and load a gun but incase she couldn’t get far away enough to use her weapons, or if she was in public, physical training must be done.

 

Bennca started out by having Nichaela go to dance classes and some gymnastic classes whenever they stopped at a place for more than a month. It was only when Nichaela was around twelve did Bennca find a good teacher. Yao Wang was a depressed drug addicted man that took care of more kids then she thought a person taking drugs should. She had been leary of letting him near Nichaela, she hated drugs despite being a killer, but he had shown to trying to sober up so she had given him a chance. 

 

He took it and in the end had stayed mostly clean the entire time teaching. They ended up staying in China till Nichaela was sixteen besides the trips they made as a vacation. Though during those years Bennca wasn’t really around, her job demand that she travel and to learn Nichaela had to have day to day lessons, she always made sure to call Nichaela at least once every two to three days.

 

Nichaela had lived with the Wang’s when she wasn’t with Bennca on holiday and had grown close to them. So close to them that she talked to the girls of the family almost every week. She had also gotten along with some of the boys two but more often than not Bennca had heard her complain about them.

 

Still Bennca was proud of the woman her daughter was and didn’t feel any worry for her safety when Nichaela told her she wanted to go to college in America. Nichaela had never been to America mainly because Bennca had surprisingly never got a job over there when she was with her daughter. 

 

Thankfully it was rather easy to find a place for Nichaela to live, as an international student, going to an international school, she could live in the dorms until she could find an apartment. Putting Nichaela through college took a lot of money that she wouldn’t have used but since neither wanted to have student debt following Nichaela scholarships and grants took up the majority of the payment. Whatever was left was either paid by Bennca or Nichaela used what money she saved from doing an odd job or two. 

 

They traveled to America together and decorated her side of the dorm together. Bennca stayed in a hotel at night and them picked up Nichaela in the morning to go shopping. Nichaela had given away all her old clothing that she didn’t wear and brought new appliances that she would need. Things like a mini fridge, small TV, a fan, heated blankets, etc. She even got new laptop and headphones that was just for school work.

 

The day that Bennca had to leave was bitter sweet, though she knew that Nichaela was going to be find she didn’t want to leave Nichaela on her own. Thankfully a week after she left Nichaela called her up to tell her about her classes and how she couldn’t wait to see her again in person. It warmed her heart that She was still thinking about her and it got easier as the year went on. 

 

Bennca spent her days doing jobs and talking to Nichaela when she could. She tried to see what sort of things that Nichaela could be doing when she graduated and talked about that to her, she was just as excited for her daughter as Nichaela was and it was something that strengthened their bond.

 

During holidays Nichaela came to Europe and went on jobs with Bennca, even if she was just there to watch her back it felt like she was younger again. They talked about her classes and roommate and other things. Like if she went on any dates yet. 

 

Surprisingly there was one girl that caught her daughters eye. The girl in question was spunky and was on the school's baseball team with a scholarship. She also had a scholarship for a science career, so she smart too. Her name was Kelsy Jones with blond curly hair and blue eyes. When Nichaela showed her a picture she had to admit that she was pretty. 

 

Nichaela had yet to ask her out on a date and so for the rest of the holiday, it was winter when Nichaela told her about Kelsy, they spent it together planning on how to get a date. It wasn’t until early spring that Nichaela called her for advice on what to wear for a date. Kelsy had more nerve than Nichaela had and had walked up to her and asked her out on a date. 

 

Bennca ended up in a chatroom with the rest of her daughters friend as they all help pick out the perfect outfit for the date. In the end a simple blue long sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans was picked out to go with Nichaela’s favorite pair of boots, white knee high heels. After the date, it went really well and there was going to be a second one, Bennca had the feeling that she was going to see a lot of Kelsy.

 

And she was right because after two years of being together Kelsy and Nichaela moved into an apartment close to their school. Both had been sick and tired of paying a storage to keep their stuff safe over the summer and thought that since they were together they could just move in. 

 

Nichaela still made contact with her and came to visit but she didn’t always go on jobs with her now. Not like Bennca was ever going to force her to join, she was glad that Nichaela was refraining from going deeper into the criminal world. If only because it meant that she found someone she loved enough to not be as part of it as much as she could be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay now for name meanings  
> Puffins name-Bennca meaning either one who is a servant to god or strong and brave  
> Tora- a middle name that means the victor or conquer. Have two other meanings but that was the one I choose  
> Lunnefågel- means puffin in Swedish according to google translate 
> 
> Iceland- Nichaela-meaning victorious  
> Kinaaz-middle name meaning pride of the king or alternatively princess who makes her father proud  
> Bennidottir- daughter of Benni an Icelandic was of giving last name 
> 
> Americas-Kelsy- originally Amelie but changed it after moving to America away from her father. It mean heroic or brave.  
> Romida-a battle maiden who found her glory.  
> Jones- no meaning behind it. But was originally Kirkland again changed it when moving. Jones is her motjera maiden name and that's why it is Jones.


End file.
